The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for monitoring the status of a standby generator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for remotely monitoring the status of a standby generator through a display device connected to the power distribution network of a home through any one of a plurality of electrical outlets.
When there is a residential power outage, backup power may be provided to a residence by a standby generator. In some cases, the standby generator is started automatically after detection of the power outage. A standby generator that is started automatically usually requires an automatic transfer switch to connect electrical loads within the residence to the generator rather than to the power supply in the home. A combination of a standby generator and an automatic transfer switch is generally installed in the residence by trained personnel.
Since standby generators may need to run for an extended period of time during a power outage, standby generators typically include some type of generator monitoring system. The generator monitoring system is equipped with sensors that detect operating conditions of the standby generator and shut down the generator in the event of potentially damaging conditions, such as low oil pressure, high engine temperature, engine overspeed and other fault conditions.
In currently available systems, when the generator is shut down due to a sensed fault condition, the standby generator generates an error code at the generator that provides an indication of the reason for the generator shutdown. Since standby generators are located outside of the residence, the home occupant must go outside and check the error codes to determine why the generator shut down. In bad weather conditions, such steps are not desirable.